<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El amigo del Emperador by Portidaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910277">El amigo del Emperador</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz'>Portidaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El Robin Emperador [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arms, Army, Caress, Childhood Friends, Control Issues, Damian Al Ghul - Freeform, Damian Boss, Dominance, Emperor Damian, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Khadym, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Royalty, New Justice League, Palace, Past Relationship(s), Ra´s al Ghul Granpa, Sex, Superman/Jon Kent, prince - Freeform, stroke, super powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Samuel Kent miró fijamente la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies. El nuevo Superman paseó los ojos, asombrado y maravillado por lo que ese hombre había logrado en diez años. Y solo uno fue capaz de lograr todo esto; capaz de firmar un tratado de paz definitivo y verdaderamente factible. Y ese hombre era su mejor amigo. Damian Wayne Al Ghul era el nuevo emperador de Oriente Medio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El Robin Emperador [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El amigo del Emperador</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota inicial: ¡Hola! Este fic tiene lugar en el futuro. Superman y Batman hace años que están retirados y el manto ha pasado a sus hijos...¿o no? Superman le cedió la capa a Jon, pero Batman se la cedió a Tim. En su lugar, Damian aceptó el legado de su madre y abuelo; con la intención de unificar todo Oriente y traer la paz...¿pero a qué precio? Este fic trata de retomar la relación perdida entre Jon y Damian. Una relación de la infancia que se ha ido enfriando y que en este fic se calienta a más no poder. Avisados estáis...¡disfrutad!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Todo lo que escuchamos es una opinión, no un hecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todo lo que vemos es una perspectiva, no es la verdad."</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>Marco Aurelio, el sabio emperador romano. -</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"El amigo del emperador"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Jon Kent miró fijamente la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies. El nuevo Superman paseó los ojos, asombrado y maravillado por lo que su amigo había logrado en diez años. Khadym, la capital del imperio del lejano Oriente según su legítimo emperador, había dado un cambio enorme. Las casas y los edificios mucho más altos, con materiales de última generación, placas solares en las azoteas...Las aceras acondicionadas, olvidándose de esos paseos de tierra y barro. Se habían instalado sistemas de alcantarillado y la sanidad había aumentado casi un trescientos por ciento. Los índices de mortalidad habían bajado a una cuarta parte. La natalidad había subido veintitrés puntos.</p><p>Y solo un hombre fue capaz de lograr todo esto; capaz de firmar un tratado de paz definitivo y verdaderamente factible. Y ese hombre era su mejor amigo.</p><p>A pesar de esto, sabía que la liga de la justicia o cualquier otro organismo extranjero significaba una reticente entrada en los confines del reino. Podían entrar, pero pocos, y muy puntualmente. En los cuatro años que llevaba en el puesto de su padre, sabía que nadie de ningún grupo de súper héroes había visitado el imperio con capital en Khadym. Tenía sus propias leyes, su propio sistema y sus propias normas. Con la muerte definitiva de Talia Al Ghul, se inició una guerra sin fin y despiadada. La liga de asesinos había quedado descabezada completamente. Había miseria, pobreza, delincuencia, y un sin fin de crímenes y penurias más. Solo otro Al Ghul podría subir al trono. Y Ra's estaba demasiado mayor como para representar una verdadera amenaza para unos y un líder nato para otros.</p><p>Así que fue Damian Wayne Al Ghul quien optó al trono que por derecho de nacimiento le pertenecía. No fue fácil. De hecho, fue horrible.</p><p>El joven se fue a sus recién cumplidos dieciocho de Gotham. Y no se enteraron hasta dos años después de que se había convertido en el nuevo emperador de Oriente. Y no se enteraron porque este se lo contara. Damian no había vuelto a Gotham desde entonces. Diez años habían pasado...diez largos y tristes años.</p><p>Pero ahí estaba. Dispuesto a adentrarse en ese fuerte militar, en esa capital de imperio que tenía ciertas semejanzas al Vaticano; con su propia jurisdicción, gobierno y funcionamiento; aunque al líder no lo llamaban "papa", sino "emperador".</p><p>Tomó aire profundamente, para después soltarlo. Emprendió de nuevo el vuelo, acercándose, para poder atisbar a una serie de francotiradores y vigilantes que salvaguardaban las murallas de la ciudad. Paró, esperando respuesta por su parte. Lo mejor sería ir poco a poco, no asustarlos...o todo se iría al traste. Si quería ver a Damian...debería ser paciente.</p>
<hr/><p>Las puertas de la amplia y casi vacía sala del trono, que hacía las veces de despacho, se abrieron de par en par y unas pisadas que hicieron eco por la estancia se oyeron después.</p><p>-Su excelencia, Superman está en las murallas de Khadym. -Anunció una mujer, mirando la espalda de su Señor, que observaba paciente por una de las ventanas, con las manos detrás de su espalda.</p><p>-...Entiendo. ¿Sabemos el motivo de su visita? -Preguntó de vuelta, sin girarse para mirarla.</p><p>-...No, Señor. No hemos tenido constancia de ningún tratado, asunto o cuestión del exterior referente a Khadym o a su imperio, Señor. -Contestó de manera firme y clara, frunciendo el ceño. -Requerimos consejo, su excelencia. ¿Cómo debemos de obrar frente a él? ¿Es una amenaza o lo dejamos adentrarse? -Ladeó la cabeza levemente, achicando los ojos.</p><p>Damian entornó los ojos, observando de lejos al susodicho, estático en el aire, esperando. Se lamió los labios, pensativo.</p><p>-...Dejarlo pasar. Si ha venido, será por algo importante. Traerlo aquí...trataré el asunto pertinente en mi escritorio, puede que necesite información. O puede dárnosla él. -Añadió, asintiendo despacio.</p><p>-A la orden, su excelencia. -Sentenció la mujer, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la sala.</p><p>Damian miró hacia atrás unos momentos, atisbando cómo su mano derecha lo dejaba solo, después volvió la vista a la ventana.</p><p>-Bravo, Jon...Has tardado más de lo que pensé en un principio. -Sonrió levemente, alzando la cabeza altivo y con soberbia.</p>
<hr/><p>Jon bajó despacio desde el cielo, con tres docenas de soldados y ninjas mirándolo fijamente, preparados para atacar. Tragó saliva, arrugando la cara y mirándolos. Sabía que no podían hacerle nada, literalmente, pero aún así...la vista acongojaba. Una mujer se acercó por detrás. Vestía de color morado, con una túnica morada a modo de vestido oriental pero que le permitía moverse de lo lindo si así lo necesitaba. Tenía bordados blancos, y el pelo recogido en una coleta de caballo en lo alto de la cabeza. Era de tez morena, con unos ojos azules oscuros que atraían la atención de cualquiera. Jon la miró pasmado, pues mientras que se acercaba, los guardas se apartaban, y algunos hacían una pequeña reverencia por respeto, bajando la mirada. Cuando la mujer estuvo frente a él, con actitud impasible y fría, lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. Jon parpadeó nervioso, agachando la cabeza y haciendo una reverencia también, sin saber muy bien por qué.</p><p>-Bajen sus armas, soldados...El emperador ha permitido su entrada. -La mujer miró curiosa al súper héroe, girando la cabeza. -Bienvenido a Khadym, Superman. Por favor, acompáñeme. -Le pidió a la vez que se giraba y empezaba a andar.</p><p>Jon levantó la cabeza para mirarla irse. Alzó las cejas confuso y andó deprisa hasta ponerse a su lado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las palabras de la que era general del ejército, los guardas siguieron al hombre muy de cerca, sin apartar los ojos de él.</p><p>La gente con la que se cruzaban por las calles de la ciudad, también miraron curiosas al que ahora era Superman, alzando la cabeza y andando unos metros para seguirlo con la mirada. Jon arrugó la cara, incómodo al sentirse tan observado.</p><p>-Muchas gracias, eh… -El chico alzó una ceja, mirando a la mujer.</p><p>-Kala. Mano derecha de su excelencia. -Le contestó secamente, sin apartar la vista de en frente.</p><p>-Encantado, Kala...Yo era el mejor amigo de Damian. -Le sonrió con añoranza en la voz. -Hace tanto que no lo… -Sin embargo, la mujer le cortó en seco antes de terminar.</p><p>-Que sea la última vez que comete esa ofensa hacia el emperador, Superman. -La mujer lo miró fijamente, con la muerte en sus pupilas. -A partir de ahora...se dirigirá a él mediante "su excelencia", o "Señor", o "Emperador"...¿Me ha oído? -</p><p>-...Sí...perdone. -Jon bajó los ojos, torciendo la boca. -No era mi intención ofenderla. -</p><p>-El emperador merece un respeto, Superman. No me ofende a mí, ofende a todo el imperio. -Aclaró, volviendo a mirar al frente.</p><p>-Sí, lo siento...No volverá a pasar. -Ahogó un suspiro, observando las calles por donde pasaban, una gran avenida con tiendas y casas a los lados. -Es increíble lo mucho que ha crecido esto. Casi diría que está más avanzada a nivel tecnológico que otras grandes capitales. Sé de buena tinta lo que...el emperador, invierte en ciencia y desarrollo. Habéis hecho grandes cosas aquí. Cosas que se han implantado en otros lugares. -Sonrió, mirando a la mujer.</p><p>-El emperador es un hombre culto y de ciencia. -Empezó diciendo, como si fuera algo obvio. -Su principal objetivo fue garantizar el desarrollo no solo científico, sino también social de Khadym. Somos una de las principales potencias científicas del mundo. Sobrepasadas solo por Cadmus o LexCorp...aunque le aseguro que su excelencia piensa superarlos en breve. Y todo lo que su excelencia piense o desee...se hace realidad. -Le aseguró mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>-...Lo sé. -Jon sonrió divertido, desviando la mirada. -Sé lo...persistente que puede llegar a ser. -</p><p>Dijo persistente, pero quería decir terco.</p><p>-Tengo que avisarle, Superman. Su excelencia es alguien muy cotizado...su tiempo es, literalmente, oro. Quiero que atesore bien los momentos y el tiempo que esté con él, porque no todos tienen el privilegio de disfrutar de ellos. Su agenda se va a ver terriblemente perjudicada por su inesperada y para nada planificada visita. Además de que la liga de asesinos va a pedir cartas en el asunto por este hecho. -</p><p>-...Creía que la liga de asesinos había sido disuelta por...su Señor. -Puso los ojos en blanco por tener que llamar a su amigo así. Era casi indignante, pero no le quedaba otra.</p><p>-Y lo fue. Ahora se hace llamar la liga legisladora...un órgano con la justicia por bandera. Los mejores soldados, asesinos y mercenarios del imperio reunidos para hacer el bien e impartir la justicia por el territorio. Fue idea de su excelencia...y sé que esto no ha sentado bien al emperador emérito...pero su excelencia es el líder de la liga, así que él regula y dicta las normas y el funcionamiento de todo. -Kala desvió la mirada.</p><p>-...¿Ra's sigue vivo? -Preguntó atónito el chico, desorbitando los ojos sin creérselo.</p><p>-Así es. El abuelo del emperador ejerce de consejero puntual para él, aunque raramente este necesita de sus consejos. Él siempre fue sanguinario y...radical, y esto no va con los valores del emperador. Si algo es mi Señor, es honorable. Los valores del murciélago sirvieron como fundamentos esenciales en el reinado y liderazgo de su excelencia. -</p><p>-Ya...Bueno, me alegro. Si no fuera así, tendríamos que tomar cartas en el asunto. -Dejó caer Jon, refiriéndose a la liga de la justicia.</p><p>-Eso no será necesario, Superman. Se lo aseguro. El emperador lleva a raja tabla eso no matar a nadie, por muy merecedor de tal condena que sea. Otro de los aspectos con los que choca con su abuelo. -</p><p>-Me imagino… -</p><p>-Cambiando de tema, Superman. Le informo de las reglas y normas respecto a su excelencia que debe seguir al pie de la letra. -Le dijo Kala, mirándolo de reojo. -Lo primero...no debe mirar directamente al emperador a los ojos. Esto se considera una ofensa, ya que no está al mismo nivel que él. Lo tiene prohibido. -Jon quiso abrir la boca para hablar, pero la mujer siguió hablando. -Segundo, no tocará a su excelencia ni ningún objeto de la sala. El Señor lo recibirá en la sala principal donde se encuentra el trono...muy pocos tienen el privilegio de entrar allí...y encima acompañados por el emperador. Obedecerá siempre al emperador. Si le dice que haga algo, lo hace. Sin peros, sin quejarse, ni negarse. -La mujer hizo una pausa, observando la cara del otro. -¿Ha quedado claro? -</p><p>-...Clarísimo, Señora. -Suspiró débilmente, bajando la mirada.</p><p>-Ahora...¿puedo saber el motivo de su visita? El emperador ha puesto especial atención en esto. -</p><p>-Oh… -Jon alzó la cabeza, mirándola de reojo mientras llegaban a las puertas del gran palacete que ascendía y ascendía, pareciendo no tener fin de lo alto que era. -Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar con...su excelencia. -Arrugó la cara, mirando con cara de circunstancias a la mujer.</p><p>-¿Qué clase de asuntos, Superman? -</p><p>-...Asuntos importantes. Solo él y yo sabemos de lo que se trata… -Desvió la mirada, entornando los ojos con cierta tristeza en ellos. -Y no creo que a su excelencia le gustara que...compartiera estos asuntos. Lo siento. -</p><p>-...Comprendo. Adelante, pues. -Dijo haciendo una pausa intermedia, haciendo una seña para que los guardas abrieran las enormes puertas.</p>
<hr/><p>Los pasillos del palacio eran aún más impresionante que el exterior de este. Había lujo por todos lados. Unos techos altísimos, paredes y vigas de madera decoraban las estancias. Cuadros de gran tamaño de artistas de renombre adornaban las paredes. Y guardas. Muchos muchos guardas. El recibidor se extendía ampliamente, dando paso a unas escaleras que se bifurcaban en dos, una a cada lado, subiendo al piso superior. Aunque tal vez lo que más le llamó la atención a Jon, era el hombre que esperaba en lo alto del primer tramo de escalones.</p><p>Allí, con expresión seria y regia, Ra's Al Ghul lo miraba atento a medida que Superman se acercaba cada vez más. El envejecimiento de Ra's se notaba a la legua. Era obvio que llevaba tiempo sin sumergirse en el pozo de lázaro. Su pelo había clareado hasta ser de un tono grisáceo claro. Las arrugas de su cara solo le daban más apariencia de peligroso y sabio. Seguía igual de atlético y en forma, aunque portaba un bastón con una cabeza de serpiente de oro macizo como mango. Tenía puesto un uniforme formal y real, que Jon supo que eran las ropas regias del imperio; por sus materiales y apariencia cara. Kala se inclinó, agachando la cabeza a su lado.</p><p>-Su alteza real, aquí tiene a Superman. El emperador ha permitido que entre. Tienen asuntos que tratar al parecer. -Le informó la mujer.</p><p>-...Ya veo, Kala. Yo le acompañaré a partir de aquí. Gracias, puedes retirarte. -El anciano se giró, empezando a andar por la escalera de la izquierda.</p><p>Jon aligeró el paso hasta andar detrás de él, en silencio pues no sabía qué decirle a alguien del que había oído tantas atrocidades, y casi todas por parte del mismísimo Batman original.</p><p>-Tenía ganas de conocerle, Señor Kent. -Le hizo saber entonces, cortando el silencio entre los dos.</p><p>Jon alzó las cejas, levantando la cabeza.</p><p>-¿Sabe quién soy?...Dam...¿El emperador le ha hablado de mí? -Preguntó esperanzado, sonriendo por primera vez desde que había entrado allí.</p><p>-No hace falta que le llames así...Sé qué relación te une con mi nieto. Sé lo importante que fue en su niñez y adolescencia. Sé que fueron amigos íntimos. -Ra's se encogió de hombros. -No. Mi nieto no habla de esas cosas...y menos conmigo. -Se rió secamente. -He vivido más de lo que podría llegar usted a pensar, Señor Kent. Lo sé todo. -</p><p>-...Ya. -Jon suspiró, cabizbajo. ¿Qué se esperaba? Claro que Damian no había hablado de él…</p><p>-¿Cómo está el detective, Señor Kent? Hace ya años que no sé nada de él. -Preguntó curioso el anciano.</p><p>-Oh. -Jon lo miró, alzando una ceja. -¿Se refiere al...Señor Wayne? -</p><p>¿Es que Damian tampoco sabía nada de su padre? ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas?...¿A Damian ya no le importaba nadie que no fuera de su...imperio?...¿Damian sabía el estado en el que se estaba empezando a encontrar Bruce Wayne?</p><p>-¿Conoce usted a algún otro detective que merezca la pena nombrar? -Preguntó afiladamente Ra's, mirando de reojo al joven, sonriendo divertido después.</p><p>Parecía que, después de tanto tiempo sin entrar al pozo de lázaro el hombre había recuperado un poco la cordura y se había relajado. No parecía dar...tanto miedo como la gente le había contado. A ver, imponía y...daba mal rollo pero...no parecía muy sanguinario. A primera vista al menos.</p><p>-Claro… -Jon fingió una risa, desviando la mirada. -Pues...el Señor Wayne está entrando en… -Suspiró, sin saber cómo decirlo. -Hace unos meses que le diagnosticaron alzheimer y bueno...su mujer hace todo lo que puede por él pero...es complicado. -Arrugó la cara, incómodo. Esto no tendría que decirlo él, tendría que decirlo Damian.</p><p>-...Ya veo. -Ra's lo contempló durante unos segundos, mirando al frente después. -Selina Kyle...recuerdo cuando vino a Khadym, hace ya muchos años...cuando el detective le pidió su mano. Talia se enfadó tanto. -Recordó amargamente el anciano. -Estaba destinada a acabar con él, pero el destino le dio la espalda. -</p><p>-Ya...algo he oído de eso. -Jon asintió, torciendo la boca. -Son muy felices. Sobre todo el Señor Wayne. Y ahora que Alfred tampoco está pues...ella es su principal apoyo. -Articuló una sonrisa triste. Todos echaban de menos a Alfred.</p><p>-Tampoco sabía que el fiel criado del detective había perecido, Señor Kent. -Le dijo Ra's, mirándolo impresionado.</p><p>-¿Damian...no sabe nada de esto? -Preguntó con cierta reticencia a oír la respuesta que se temía.</p><p>Ra's guardó silencio, mirando al frente y sopesando una respuesta adecuada.</p><p>-...Soy el ser humano más longevo de este planeta, Señor Kent. Lo sé todo. He vivido casi la totalidad de nuestra historia como raza dominante en este planeta. Conozco todos los hechos, historias, conflictos armados y bélicos que han pasado sobre la faz de la tierra. He visto imperios alzarse para después hundirse fatalmente...Lo conozco todo, Señor Kent. -Sonrió calmado. -Pero tal vez, lo único que desconozco para mi pesar, sea lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi nieto. No sé si lo sabe. No sé si le sigue importando lo que suceda en la ciudad maldita de la que el detective es nativo. No sé cuál va a ser su siguiente paso a seguir. Solo sé que estoy orgulloso de él. Estoy orgulloso de quien es, del hombre en el que se ha convertido. Y no me hace falta más. -Negó con la cabeza, parando frente a unas puertas de madera oscura ricamente decoradas, con una cabeza de un demonio tallada en bulto redondo en mitad de estas. Hojas y decoraciones vegetales alrededor.</p><p>Jon suspiró profundamente, oyendo un corazón latir al otro lado. Tenía las pulsaciones muy bajas, el dueño de ese corazón estaba muy tranquilo. Casi parecía que estaba dormido. Superman sabía de quien eran esas pulsaciones.</p><p>-Como ya sabrá, al otro lado se encuentra mi nieto. -Le dijo Ra's, señalando las puertas. -...Olvide todo lo que le haya dicho Kala. Tan solo...sea usted mismo. Y todo irá bien. -Y dicho esto, el anciano pasó por su lado y se empezó a alejar, dejándolo solo.</p><p>Jon tragó saliva, mirando las puertas, como quien mira el ser más temible del mundo. Tomó aire y llamó a la puerta, esperando obtener algún tipo de respuesta.</p><p>-...Adelante. -Oyó como alguien susurraba al otro lado.</p><p>Casi inaudible para el oído normal, pero claro como el agua para el oído de un kryptoniano. O un híbrido. Alzó las cejas, impresionado por esto y abrió una de las puertas despacio, entrando a la sala. La cerró detrás de él mientras clavaba los ojos en el otro ocupante de la estancia.</p><p>Vio su espalda ancha, bien tonificada y pulida. Su uniforme de seda y otros materiales altamente costosos constaba de unos pantalones negros y ligeramente ceñidos, con un fajín verde, unas botas verdes, con la puntera amarilla y el empeine negro. Una chaqueta abierta y fina, de color verde, larga que le llegaba por los muslos, con capucha negra y mangas y hombros amarillos. Tenía dos biseles en las solapas amarillos. Después, tenía una camiseta debajo negra, totalmente ceñida al pecho, con un cuello alto con filigranas vegetales que parecían hechas con hilo de oro. Podía ver su pelo perfectamente cortado, con los lados cortados al cero. El pelo azabache brillaba con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. La brisa que entraba por esta moviendo su chaqueta y levantándola muy levemente. También podía ver la poca piel de su cuello perfectamente morena, dorada, casi literalmente.</p><p>El emperador tenía las manos juntas a su espalda y observaba por la ventana en paz y en silencio. Ni se inmutó cuando se abrió la puerta y después se cerró. Ni siquiera sus pulsaciones cambiaron. Pero seguía siendo inteligente. Al fin y al cabo, solo alguien con el oído de Jon podría haber oído ese escueto y seco "Adelante" que había susurrado.</p><p>Jon sonrió por esto último, le alegraba saber que su amigo seguía pareciéndose al niño que una vez conoció. Carraspeó después, ligeramente sonrojado por percatarse del silencio en el que se encontraba. Odiaba los silencios.</p><p>-Eh...hola. -Jon ladeó la cabeza, alzando la mano como para saludarlo.</p><p>Pero al ver que Damian no se giraba la bajó, sintiéndose idiota. ¿Y cómo lo llamaba ahora? ¿"Emperador" como le había dicho la temible Kala? ¿O "Damian" como le había dicho el anciano aterradoramente afable? Prefirió no decir nada.</p><p>-...Hola, Jon. -Saludó de vuelta Damian, sin apartar su mirada de las nubes y el claro cielo que había esa mañana. La sala muy iluminada por toda la luz que entraba por los distintos ventanales.</p><p>-¿Qué...qué tal? -Preguntó arrugando la cara y sonrojándose, muerto de vergüenza. Estaba muy incómodo. Que Damian no lo mirara le estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¿Y por qué el otro estaba tan tranquilo?</p><p>-Bien, tranquilo. -Añadió esto último ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.</p><p>¿A qué había venido eso?...¿Acaso...acaso él también podía notar sus propias pulsaciones? Eso era imposible, no tenía súper oído.</p><p>-Ya, ya veo… -Asintió, apartando los ojos de su amigo para pasearlos por la estancia. Miró por encima el escritorio perfectamente colocado, después las estanterías que llenaban las paredes. Y por último el gran trono, bañado en oro y con piedras preciosas. Robusto, pero cincelado para que pareciera frágil y liviano. -Así que...este es tu despacho. -</p><p>-Sí, lo es. -</p><p>-Es bonito...hay muchos libros. ¿Los has leído todos? -Se recriminó así mismo, arrugando la cara. ¿Por qué demonios estaba hablando de tonterías así con Damian?</p><p>-Lo haré. En un futuro cercano. -Contestó secamente el emperador. -...¿Los otros saben que estás aquí...Superman? -Preguntó entonces, alargando la última palabra.</p><p>Jon se sonrojó de nuevo por este nombre. Aún no se había acostumbrado, y que precisamente él lo llamará así…</p><p>-Pues...no. -Jon frunció el ceño, mirándose las manos. -En realidad, esto no tiene nada que ver con la liga o...los demás. -Tragó saliva, con miedo por empezar ya a adentrarse en el tema que había venido a tratar.</p><p>-Curioso. -Espetó el otro, alzando la cabeza levemente. -Llevas pocos años en la silla de la mesa redonda de tu padre, Jon. Yo que tú me esperaría un poco más para empezar a desobedecerlos. -Le aconsejó en un tono calmado.</p><p>-...¿Cómo sabes cuánto llevo? -Alzó una ceja, mirándolo y entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p>-Simplemente lo sé, Jon. Sé que llevas apenas cuatro años en la liga, siendo el nuevo Superman. -Luego emitió una risa corta, negando con la cabeza. -Al igual que sé que Timothy Drake es el nuevo Batman. Dios nos salve de eso. -Comentó sarcástico.</p><p>-Bueno...él es...a quien eligió tu padre. Siempre fue el más afín a él en cuanto a prácticas y comportamiento...y… -Jon arrugó la cara dolido. Hizo una pausa para luego seguir hablando. -Siempre pensé que tú serías...Bueno, que tú y yo nos sentaríamos en la mesa redonda de la Atalaya. -Suspiró pesadamente.</p><p>Damian guardó silencio, bajando la mirada al alfeizar de la ventana y recordando los viejos tiempos también.</p><p>-La vida a veces no es como queremos, Jon. Ya no somos niños. Hace mucho que no somos niños. Yo tengo veintiocho años, y tú veintiséis. Tú eres Superman...y yo el emperador de los países unidos de Oriente. -Esta vez usó un tono de voz estricto, frunciendo el ceño al hablar.</p><p>-Lo sé...pero...es solo que… -Miró hacia arriba, torciendo la boca. -Vi la relación que tenían mi padre y el tuyo, Damian...Confianza, compañerismo...eran amigos. Se contaban todo. Y…yo no podré tener nunca eso con Tim. -Se encogió de hombros, negando despacio con la cabeza. -Sé que tu padre...lo eligió a él. Y si él lo hizo, sería por algo pero...también sé que tú eras la primera opción. Es decir...nosotros estábamos destinados a eso. -Asintió, arrugando la cara con pena y dolor.</p><p>-...No creo que hayas venido aquí a hablar de Drake, Jon. -Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.</p><p>Una fría y cortante respuesta.</p><p>Jon tragó saliva, rascándose la nuca, dolido por tales palabras.</p><p>-No...lo siento. -Bajó la vista, entornando los ojos. -...Tu abuelo me ha dicho que...no sabía nada de la situación actual de Gotham. -</p><p>-A mi abuelo le da igual Gotham, Jon. Y yo sé que está mejor que nunca. La tasa de crímenes ha bajado hasta casi ser menor que la de Metrópolis. La supuesta hija del príncipe payaso y Harley Quinn es un desastre, se está cargando el patrimonio que generaron sus progenitores. Y en cuanto a los demás criminales, están en bancarrota...No tardarán en desaparecer del mapa, hazme caso. -Asintió, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-...Sabes que no me refería a eso cuando he dicho Gotham, Damian… -Jon lo miró de reojo.</p><p>-...Sé que padre… -Sus palabras se cortaron, desvió la mirada después. -Sé cuál es su estado actual. Sé por lo que están pasando allí. Sobre todo ella. -Dijo esto último refiriéndose a Selina. -...Sé todo lo que debo saber. -</p><p>-...¿Y sabes también que Alfred…? -Sus palabras se apagaron, incapaz de decir lo siguiente.</p><p>-Claro. -Respondió secamente, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz. Un gesto tan típico de él, que era como si volviera a tener doce años. -...Acudí al funeral. Para mi gusto, faltaban coronas de flores...Aunque la mía era la más bonita. -Admitió orgulloso, mordiéndose el labio inferior.</p><p>Jon abrió los ojos como platos, observando impresionado a su amigo.</p><p>-Tú...tú eras...Tu corona era la que ponía "Para mi abuelo más querido". Era la tuya...nunca supimos de quien fue. -Negó deprisa con la cabeza, totalmente asombrado. -Todo este tiempo creímos que...bueno que… -</p><p>-¿Que me daba igual? ¿Que no me importaba ya nada de allí?...Alfred fue una de las personas más queridas de mi infancia, Jon. -Ahogó un suspiro tembloroso. -...Claro que me importaba. -</p><p>-...No te vimos. Nadie te vio. ¿Por qué no quisiste…? -Preguntó confuso, alzando una ceja.</p><p>-...Porque no. Y punto. -Sentenció fríamente el otro.</p><p>Porque sabía que, si alguien lo llegaba a reconocer...si alguien le llegaba a hablar y todos los demás se acercaban...Sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. Sabía que se tendría que quedar para siempre. Sabía que no tendría la necesidad de volver a Khadym.</p><p>-Tu padre...se enfadó mucho cuando...creyó que no ibas a venir. Bueno, se enfadó de cara a los demás. Pero Selina nos dijo que estuvo varios días...mal. Muy mal. -Le hizo saber, tragando saliva.</p><p>-Ahora tengo una gente a la que cuidar, Jon. Khadym me necesita. El imperio me necesita...Soy el único que puede traerles la paz que tanto ansían. -Explicó negando con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>Lo siguiente que oyó Damian por parte de su amigo, fue una risa que iba entre la diversión y la estupefacción. Y fue entonces, cuando dejó de mirar por la ventana. El emperador se giró para mirar de frente a su amigo. Con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, los ojos afilados, taladrándolo cruelmente. El verde vivo, como el de una serpiente, mezclándose con rayos amarillos que lo hacían un color más brillante, con un millón de matices. Sus rasgos perfectamente perfilados, como pulidos por los dioses. Las cejas rectas y marcadas, al igual que los pómulos. A Jon se le atragantó la risa y empezó a toser por este giro repentino. Y por tener cara a cara a la nueva cabeza del demonio.</p><p>-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso, Jon? -Preguntó secamente el joven, alzando una ceja.</p><p>Era tan parecido a su padre cuando hacía esto…</p><p>-No...Nada...nada. -Negó deprisa con la cabeza, agachándola en un acto reflejo cuando terminó de toser.</p><p>-De algo te reirás… -Espetó el otro, acercándose hasta estar frente al nuevo súper hombre. -¿Y bien? -</p><p>-Es solo que...me he dado cuenta de que...Has sido tú quien de verdad ha heredado la capucha. -Dijo entonces, sonriendo débilmente.</p><p>-...No te entiendo. -Damian achicó los ojos, estudiando de cerca el rostro de su amigo.</p><p>Los rasgos de Jon mucho más endurecidos, la cara menos redonda y más de adulto. La barbilla marcada. Aunque el pelo seguía siendo el mismo. Rizado e indomable, como si siguiera siendo un niño despeinado y desastroso. Además, había conseguido alcanzar ese aura de omnisciencia que portaba siempre el Superman original. Su envergadura era grande y fuerte, su sola presencia imponía. Aunque su actual lenguaje corporal, frente a él, parecía...acongojado.</p><p>-Bueno...yo creo que es bastante obvio. -Opinó Jon, mirando alrededor, en parte para evitar el contacto visual. -Vives en una mansión gigante, en un palacio más bien...Eres la persona más famosa de esta ciudad, la más cotizada. He oído que te llaman el soltero de oro por las calles...Peleas día sí día también contra la posible corrupción de tu ciudad. Combates las injusticias sacrificando tu vida si es necesario...Tienes una fiel mano derecha...Kala. Ella me ha traído hasta aquí. Y… -Arrugó la cara, tragando saliva, sin saber si tenía que decir esto último.</p><p>-...¿Y? -Preguntó el mayor, sabiendo por donde empezaban a ir los tiros.</p><p>-Y estás solo… -Comentó finalmente Jon, con un nudo en su garganta, que se endureció cuando hizo contacto visual al fin. -Vives en la gran y vacía casa de tu madre...pero sin ella. -</p><p>Damian abrió un poco más los ojos, para luego achicarlosy retroceder levemente. Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.</p><p>-Eso es mentira...Yo… -Se volvió a acercar, señalando a su amigo y clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho. -Yo no soy mi padre...Yo no he heredado la capucha. No me parezco en nada a él. En nada. -</p><p>-Yo creo que sí… -Rebatió el híbrido, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>-Pues crees mal. -</p><p>Jon sonrió débilmente, observando que Damian seguía siendo igual de terco, como pensaba. Suspiró y caminó hacia delante, pasando por su lado hasta llegar a la ventana.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas la última conversación que tuvimos? -Preguntó suavemente, mirando de reojo a su amigo.</p><p>-...Sí, la recuerdo. -Admitió Damian, sin comprender bien a qué venía eso.</p><p>Fue una gilipollez a su parecer. Ese día le dijo que al día siguiente se iría fuera a estudiar. A otro país muy lejano. Iba a estudiar cirugía, como el abuelo que nunca pudo llegar a conocer, el mismísimo Thomas Wayne. Su idea era curar a todos los desfavorecidos que pudiera. Había visto mucha miseria, dentro y fuera de Gotham. Y como sabía que Gotham estaba hasta arriba de héroes y súper héroes, se quiso centrar en todos los demás lugares. Y después de sacarse dos carreras y unos cuantos doctorados en un tiempo récord, sin que ningún profesor diera crédito a lo que veía, terminó en Khadym. El eje central del caos, aparte de Gotham.</p><p>Y aquí se quedó.</p><p>-Yo también la recuerdo… -Jon rió inocentemente. La risa no le había cambiado en todos estos años. Ni tampoco la inocencia. -Me dijiste que ibas a ser doctor. Que ibas a ayudar a mucha gente. -</p><p>-Te dije que iba a ser cirujano, no doctor. -Le corrigió Damian, alzando una ceja.</p><p>-Bueno eso… -Jon movió la mano, restándole importancia. -El caso es que me dijiste que al día siguiente te ibas...te dije que si los demás lo sabían. Que si tu padre lo sabía. -Recalcó, asintiendo.</p><p>Damian guardó silencio, agachando la cabeza.</p><p>-...Me dijiste que sí. -Jon rió de nuevo, sintiendo de nuevo la sensación que tuvo aquel entonces. Sintiéndose estúpido. -...Al día siguiente fui a despedirte, pero ya te habías ido claro. -Se encogió de hombros. -Eso no fue lo más difícil. Lo más difícil fue preguntarle a tu padre que cuándo te habías ido...y que él me preguntara que adónde te habías ido. -Jon se giró, encarando a la cabeza del demonio, con el ceño fruncido. Sin un ápice de inocencia en su rostro. Solo furia, tristeza y...añoranza.</p><p>Damian lo miró unos segundos, para luego apartar la vista. En su cara no había arrepentimiento. Porque si Jon seguía siendo alegre e inocente, Damian seguía siendo orgulloso y soberbio. Y aunque Jon había apartado esa inocencia en aquel momento, Damian no hizo lo mismo con su orgullo. Damian necesitaba su orgullo para seguir en pie, Jon no necesitaba su inocencia.</p><p>-Mira Jon...necesitaba hacer eso porque… -Empezó a decir Damian, buscando las palabras.</p><p>-¡Una mierda! -Le gritó Jon, señalándolo con el dedo índice y frunciendo más si cabía el ceño; captando instantáneamente toda la atención del otro, que no recordaba haberlo visto así nunca. -¡¿Sabes por lo que pasamos, Damian?! ¡¿Sabes por lo que pasé?!...¡¿Sabes las noches y días que se pasó tu padre intentando buscarte?! ¿Intentando...rastrearte de alguna manera? ¿Sabes lo que me dolió que me hicieras eso? -Preguntó con los ojos brillantes, amenazando con llorar de pura rabia contenida.</p><p>-...Lo siento, Jon...pero yo necesitaba… -Negó con la cabeza deprisa, arrugando la cara.</p><p>-¡No me vengas con excusas ahora, Damian! -Le regañó apretando los puños y los dientes. -Te buscamos, intentamos contactar contigo, pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses...y no pudimos saber nada de ti. Desapareciste del planeta. Así sin más. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque te dio la gana? ¿Porque querías? ¿Porque eres un Wayne Al Ghul y puedes hacer lo que quieras? -Preguntó esto último burlón, imitando el tono que usaba de pequeño su mejor amigo. -Y cuando por fin supimos algo de ti...a los dos años y medio, nos enteramos de que estabas en Khadym. Estabas en el único lugar al que ni la liga, ni los Teen Titans, ni tus amigos, ni tu padre...podíamos entrar. Nada. Nada podía entrar aquí. Ni salir. Nadie excepto tú. Pero no lo hiciste, claro. Como tampoco enviaste ni un mensaje, ni una carta, ni nada. Te llevaste el intercomunicador de Robin. Pero claro, no lo usaste. ¿Sabes la decepción que se llevó tu padre? ¿Sabes lo que le costó superarlo y aceptar que había perdido un hijo para siempre? ¡¿Sabes el daño que le hiciste?! -Volvió a preguntar subiendo el tono, esforzándose por no romper los cristales de los ventanales con su voz.</p><p>-¡Vale ya! -Gritó de vuelta su amigo, lanzándole un shuriken con una potente fuerza.</p><p>Jon alzó las cejas por este ataque imprevisto. Miró el shuriken avanzar hacia él a cámara lenta, se hizo a un lado despacio, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que pasó a su lado y salió disparado por la ventana. Pero lo siguiente no lo vio venir.</p><p>Damian apareció frente a él cuando volvió a prestarle atención. Lo agarró del traje a la altura del pecho, empujándolo contra el alféizar de la ventana y reteniéndolo con fuerza, apretando hacia abajo.</p><p>-¡Necesitaba salir de allí! ¡Necesitaba...necesitaba encontrar mi lugar en este maldito mundo! -Le gritó con los ojos encendidos, hablando apenas a palmos de la cara del otro. -¡Necesitaba quitarme la sombra del murciélago de encima!...Necesitaba encontrar quién era...necesitaba forjarme un nombre. Necesitaba un destino. -Su tono fue bajando poco a poco, y Jon vio cómo en sus ojos, el amarillo se iba apagando para dejar paso de nuevo al verde claro. -Quería ver mundo, conocer a gente, que nadie me conociera a mi, conocer mis límites y saber lo fuerte que era. Saber que estaba yo solo en este mundo. Sin mis hermanos, sin amigos, sin ligas, sin padre a mi lado. Sin nadie. Quería vivir mi vida. Una vida de verdad. -Explicó ladeando la cabeza y sin dejar de observar a Jon. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla antes de seguir hablando. -Mi madre murió, y después se desató la peor guerra. Devastó Oriente por completo. Todo quedó destrozado. Cientos de miles de muertos, el doble de heridos...y todos dependían de mí. No dependían de Batman, ni de Nightwing, ni de Superman, ni de algún otro. De mí. Y yo estuve solo. Solo contra una docena de países, en guerra entre ellos… -Asintió, arrugando la cara.</p><p>Jon la arrugó también, sintiéndose horriblemente mal por lo que estaba oyendo, sufriendo en silencio con su amigo.</p><p>-...Me llevó tiempo, esfuerzo, sangre y sudor...Mi abuelo se encargó de revivirme unas cuantas veces en el pozo de lázaro. Pero lo conseguí. Lo hice. Sin ayuda de nadie. Sin depender de nadie. -Se encogió de hombros. -Mi abuelo solo me metía en el pozo, y cuando salía; me daba una espada y me acompañaba a la salida para que volviera al campo de batalla. Él se quedaba aquí, esperando para volver a meterme en el pozo cuando cayera. Hasta que eso no hizo falta. Hasta que lo conseguí...Y si para salvaguardar el bienestar de estas personas, de mi gente, tengo que quedarme aquí...Si para que Oriente esté a salvo, tengo que vivir en Khadym apartado de todos y todo...lo haré. -Sentenció torciendo la boca.</p><p>-No tienes por qué hacerlo solo, Damian...Estoy aquí. Soy tu amigo. Te puedo ayudar. -Asintió deprisa.</p><p>-...No necesito tu ayuda, Jon. Y tampoco la quiero. -Negó con la cabeza lentamente, sin apartarse de él lo más mínimo.</p><p>Jon lo observó en silencio, bajando los ojos hasta sus labios carnosos y de apariencia suaves...Algo le estaba diciendo que se tirara a por ellos, que lo devorara.</p><p>-Además. Todavía no sé a qué has venido. ¿Has venido a echarme en cara lo mal que lo hice? -Alzó una ceja. Ahí estaba de nuevo la tan socorrida soberbia por parte de Damian. -Porque si es así tengo que decirte que… -</p><p>Y antes de que Damian pudiera acabar de quejarse, Jon se abalanzó a él, chocando los labios con los suyos y haciendo que se fundieran en un beso. Damian alzó las cejas, aflojando de repente el agarre y soltándolo, haciendo el amago de echarse hacia atrás para separarse del otro. Pero esta vez fue Jon quien lo pegó a él. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, profundizando en el beso y pidiendo entrar a su boca con la lengua. Damian se mostró reticente al principio, pero la resistencia duró poco. Abrió la boca, explorando también con su propia lengua y cerrando los ojos.</p><p>Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y enredó sus dedos en el pelo del híbrido. Jon lo apretó contra él, bajando sus manos hasta sus muslos. Lo alzó, cogiéndolo en brazos y colocando las manos bajo los muslos de él para pegarlo más si cabía. Damian apartó la boca para buscar aire, con un hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas. El aliento caliente chocando contra la cara del otro y viceversa.</p><p>-...¿Esto está bien? -Preguntó de repente indeciso Jon, arrugando la cara y sonrojándose.</p><p>-Bésame y cállate, Kent. -Le dijo entre dientes, igualmente sonrojado.</p><p>Jon sonrió complacido, obedeciendo las órdenes de su emperador. Y sabía exactamente donde quería poseerlo. El chico se empezó a mover por la sala, cargando todavía con Damian mientras este le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.</p><p>-...¿Dónde vamos? -Preguntó entonces Damian, levantando la vista ligeramente.</p><p>Jon se sentó en el trono de la sala, ese que presidía la estancia de una manera total y absoluta. Colocó al otro en su regazo, con una rodilla a cada lado, acomodándolo sobre él. Damian arrugó la cara, separándose levemente de él para mirarlo. A Jon se le derritió el corazón cuando vio cómo se sonrojaba Damian.</p><p>-No podemos hacerlo aquí. -Le hizo saber Damian, tragando saliva.</p><p>-¿Y eso por qué?...Creía que eras tú el que mandabas aquí. -Jon alzó una ceja, sin llegar a comprenderlo.</p><p>-Ya pero...este trono ha pertenecido a mi abuelo y a mi madre. ¿Sabes la de órdenes que han dictaminado desde aquí los dos?… -Preguntó con cierto pudor repentino.</p><p>Claro que lo sabía...por eso lo había traído hasta aquí.</p><p>-No va a venir nadie, Damian...Además… -Arrugó la cara, sonrojado, bajando los ojos hasta la entrepierna. -No creo que pueda salir de aquí sin que nadie...lo note. -Sonrió débilmente mientras alzaba los ojos de nuevo hasta los de él.</p><p>Damian se sonrojó más, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-Vale, pero...rápido. Nadie se debe enterar...Nadie. -Repitió, volviéndolo a besar intensamente.</p>
<hr/><p>Damian suspiró profundamente, con solo la chaqueta puesta, apoyado sobre Jon, que le acariciaba la cabeza despacio. Sentía las puntas de sus dedos pasearse sobre el cuero cabelludo, y esto le ponía la carne de gallina...aunque no le disgustaba. No lo admitiría nunca pero...había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había hecho llegar el híbrido. Daba gracias a dios de que la sala donde estaban era lo suficientemente alta como para evitar miradas indiscretas. La mejilla chocando contra el pecho duro y caliente de Jon y su corazón emitiendo latidos fuertes que chocaban contra su oído lo relajaban. Tenía que admitir que estaba muy tenso, y Jon lo había conseguido calmar.</p><p>-...¿Qué tal ha estado?...¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Jon, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo.</p><p>Desde que había, literalmente gruñido guturalmente cuando llegó a la ansiada cima por última vez y le había mordido, clavando sus dientes en su hombro, Damian no se había movido ni había dicho nada.</p><p>-Estoy bien. -Dijo, ahorrándose contestar a la primera pregunta.</p><p>-...Yo también. -Sonrió contento consigo mismo. -...Has estado muy bien. -Lo felicitó amablemente, acariciándole la mejilla.</p><p>Damian arrugó la cara, sonrojándose y levantando la cabeza de su pecho. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-¿Qué clase de frase es esa? -Preguntó indignado, sonrojado hasta las orejas.</p><p>-...Pues...la verdad. -Jon alzó una ceja confuso, ¿por qué se había enfadado? -¿Por qué te enfadas, Damian? No lo he dicho a malas… -</p><p>-¡Pues lo ha parecido! -Le gritó entre dientes, totalmente avergonzado, para después darle un puñetazo en el fornido pecho.</p><p>Damian se hizo daño en los nudillos al golpearlo, pero Jon apenas lo sintió. El primero se mordió el labio inferior, intentando por todos los medios enmascarar el golpe que se había dado por efecto rebote. Gruñó frustrado y se levantó del regazo de su amigo, echando mano a su ropa para empezar a vestirse de nuevo.</p><p>-Pero no te enfades Damian...ven aquí, por favor. -Le pidió en tono lastimero, aún confuso por lo que acababa de pasar.</p><p>-No. Y será mejor que te vistas. -Le aconsejó, tirándole la ropa interior a la cara con fuerza. Jon alzó las cejas y cogió la ropa a unos centímetros de su cara, suspirando después. -Te daré una habitación para que vayas a ducharte. Yo haré lo mismo en mi cuarto. Cenarás y mañana volverás a Metrópolis. -</p><p>Jon se quedó callado, observando cómo Damian se vestía delante de él. Ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.</p><p>-...¿En tu cuarto tienes ducha? -Preguntó inocentemente, como quien pregunta dónde está el baño.</p><p>Damian parpadeó confuso, con su camiseta en la mano, alzó una ceja y lo miró.</p><p>-Pues claro. Tengo una ducha, una sauna y una piscina climatizada. Tengo la mejor habitación del palacio. Una de las mayores camas del mundo, la hicieron a medida. -Asintió, sonriendo orgulloso.</p><p>-...¿Entonces por qué me tengo que duchar en otro cuarto? Puedo ducharme en el tuyo...puedo ducharme contigo. -Aclaró, sonriendo feliz.</p><p>Damian dio un respingo por la inesperada respuesta, volviendo a sonrojarse completamente. Gruñó y le tiró una de sus botas azules de Superman con fuerza.</p><p>-¡No digas gilipolleces! -Le dijo entre dientes.</p><p>Jon emitió un gemido lastimero, no por el dolor, que no lo había causado, sino por el susto más bien.</p><p>-¿Por qué no?...Así ahorramos agua. Además...no me gusta dormir solo. -Dejó caer, desviando la mirada mientras empezaba a vestirse. -Añoro las noches en las que me quedaba en la mansión para dormir en tu habitación después de quedarnos hasta las tantas jugando a videojuegos y comiendo chuches. ¿Tú no? -Lo miró curioso, sonriendo divertido.</p><p>-Pues no, claro que no. Ya no soy un crío, Jonathan, madura. -Le dio la espalda mientras se volvía a poner su chaqueta y se ajustaba las botas. Pero arrugó la cara, cerrando los ojos.</p><p>Sí que echaba de menos eso...Echaba de menos la despreocupación que tenía, pues papá murciélago estaba ahí siempre para sacarle de los líos en lo que se metía. En los que se metían más bien. Podía dormirse de madrugada, podía saltarse clases, podía hacer lo que quisiera; junto a Jon además.</p><p>Ser adulto era una mierda. Estaba sobre valorado.</p><p>Suspiró, girándose de nuevo pero sin mirarlo.</p><p>-Está bien...dormiremos juntos. Aunque ahora me dejarás un rato libre. Tengo cosas que hacer. Pero luego prometo estar contigo. -</p><p>-¡Bien! -Celebró Jon, dando un salto y alzando los brazos, levitando en el aire y riéndose luego. -Tranquilo, seguro que puedo ayudar con algo en la ciudad. Siempre hay alguien gritando socorro, es increíble. -Le aseguró Jon, siguiéndolo hasta la salida de la estancia.</p><p>-De eso nada. -Negó rotundamente Damian, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras abría la puerta y salía.</p><p>-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Jon, ladeando la cabeza.</p><p>-Porque no. Porque sigues perteneciendo a la liga de la justicia. No eres bienvenido aquí. No para ellos. -Recalcó, asintiendo.</p><p>-Oh vamos...si tú me has dejado entrar está bien. Aquí tú eres la ley. -Razonó Jon, achicando los ojos. -Solo quiero ayudar… -</p><p>-Que no, Jon. No quiero buscarme problemas. Ni tú tampoco quieres, hazme caso. Eres persona non grata aquí. Lo siento. -Se encogió de hombros mientras avanzaban por los intrínsecos e infinitos pasillos anchos. -Además, eso es mentira. La ley no soy yo. -</p><p>-No te los vas a buscar, Damian...Por favor… -Pidió juntando las manos, rogándole. -Porfi, porfi, porfi… -Insistió incansablemente, como un niño pequeño cuando quiere un caramelo.</p><p>Damian suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se le había olvidado lo insistente que podía llegar a ser Jon si se lo proponía. No había cambiado nada.</p>
<hr/><p>Las calles de Khadym eran increíbles. Por su reciente puesto en la liga, había visto casi todas las partes y rincones del planeta, literalmente. Pero la arquitectura, colores y olores que había por estas calles, eran totalmente nuevas y diversas. La gente que por allí paseaba se le quedaba mirando fijamente. Algunos curiosos, otros asustados y otros con desconfianza, con miedo o reticencia por lo que esa S significaba fuera. La liga de la justicia o cualquier otro órgano de súper héroes no era bienvenido allí, eso lo había tenido claro nada más apareció por las murallas aquel día. Y también le habían avisado una y otra vez. Recordaba como Diana le había dicho en varias ocasiones que, por mucho que quisiera ver a Damian, nunca debería cruzar la frontera a Khadym, o daría comienzo otra guerra mundial que nadie quería.</p><p>Y ahí estaba...al final no había salido tan mal. Sonrió contento, felicitándose así mismo. Aunque aún quedaban muchas horas...todavía podía arruinarlo todo con algo. Arrugó la cara, suspirando después.</p><p>Llegó hasta una parcela grande donde varios hombres y varias mujeres tenían los pantalones remangados. Cogían verduras y hortalizas y las metían en unas pequeñas cestas de mimbre. Al fondo, una mujer de baja estatura y delgada, se peleaba con un calabacín de gran tamaño. Sonrió y empezó a andar para allá. Al llegar a su lado, la mujer dio un pequeño brinco, separándose para mirarlo.</p><p>-Hola...no, no te voy a hacer nada. -Negó deprisa con la cabeza, alzando las manos y sonriendo.</p><p>-Oh...es usted extranjero. -Contestó la chica, parpadeando curiosa y mirándolo más detenidamente.</p><p>-Y tú hablas mi idioma… -Jon alzó las cejas sorprendido. -Soy amigo del emperador, Superman. -Puso los brazos en jarras, en pose orgullosa.</p><p>-En el colegio aprendemos inglés, francés y chino desde pequeños, aunque no sean lenguas maternas. -Asintió ella. Ladeó la cabeza, arrugando la cara. -No sé quién es, pero si es amigo del emperador, será buena persona… -Se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia y tranquilizándose.</p><p>Jon deformó la cara, decepcionado. ¿Cómo no lo conocía? ¿Si era el súper héroe más famoso del mundo? Una gotita de sudor cayó por su frente mientras suspiraba.</p><p>-Sí, sí, está bien, no pasa nada…Eh...he venido a ayudarte con esto, he visto que tenías dificultades. -Asintió, inclinándose para coger la verdura. Con un simple tirón y giro, el calabacín se separó del tallo, se lo dio a la chica que lo miró totalmente impresionada.</p><p>-Pues...muchas gracias. -Ella cogió la verdura, para después dejarla en un cesto.</p><p>-De nada, para eso estoy… -Sonrió orgulloso el chico. -La verdad es que tienen buena pinta...¿exportáis algo de lo que cultiváis? -</p><p>-Sí, pero no estas verduras. Estas son solo para el palacio y el emperador. Está en el huerto real, Señor… -Informó la chica torciendo la boca, señalando un cartel grande donde lo ponía.</p><p>-Oh… -Jon miró el cartel. -Lo siento, no entiendo vuestra lengua… -Se rió despistadamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.</p><p>-Si es usted amigo del emperador, sabrá que es vegano. Impulsó una gran cantidad de proyectos para el avance en este ámbito. La población de Khadym es una de las más sanas del mundo. Tenemos una población con la mejor dieta que existe. Un setenta por ciento es verdura, fruta, hortalizas y frutos secos. -Le informó la chica, mientras seguía con su labor.</p><p>Jon arrugó la cara, medio asqueado. Puede que tuviera veintiséis años, pero le seguía dando asco la verdura. No podía ni verla.</p><p>-Ya...¿y no coméis pescado o carne? O leche al menos… -</p><p>-Muy poco, son alimentos que casi han desaparecido de nuestra dieta. Y los que consumimos han sido especialmente tratados para que no sufran. El emperador está a punto de conseguir carne artificial, será un gran paso adelante que en occidente aún no tienen. -La chica sonrió ilusionada.</p><p>-...Parece que admiras al emperador. -Sonrió divertido.</p><p>-Pu...pues, es un buen hombre. -La chica se sonrojó, frunciendo el ceño. -Lucha cada día por nosotros...ha hecho de Khadym un lugar mejor. Es honrado y leal. Solo podemos recompensarle con nuestra devoción y aprecio. -Asintió, sonriendo emocionada.</p><p>-Me imagino… -Jon rió levemente.</p><p>Aunque su risa se cortó de golpe.</p><p>Algo chocó contra su coronilla, haciendo que se pusiera alerta al instante. Frunció el ceño y se giró deprisa, mirando deprisa alrededor.</p><p>-¿Qué ha sido eso? -Preguntó entre dientes, sin parar de mover los ojos a la velocidad de la luz.</p><p>-¿El qué? -La chica alzó una ceja, mirándolo.</p><p>Jon bajó los ojos deprisa para ver un shuriken ninja con forma de "D" mayúscula. Arrugó la cara y volvió a mirar hacia arriba. Vio entonces una sombra subida a un tejado desaparecer de un salto, huyendo de él. Frunció el ceño contrariado antes de empezar a gritar.</p><p>-¡Eh, alto ahí! -Gritó entre dientes, despidiéndose antes de ella. -Hasta luego y un placer… -Empezó a correr, dejando a la chica ojiplática cuando pasó a levitar y a volar a alta velocidad.</p><p>Usó su visión de rayos equis para rastrear a la sombra que le había atacado, hasta dejarla encerrada en un callejón sin salida. La sombra, pequeña y bajita, pasó a ser una figura con uniforme rojo y toques amarillos, que se veía como una llama en movimiento cuando se movía. Botas negras con cordones rojos y una capucha que le cubría la cabeza entera, menos la franja de los ojos. La figura se giró, encarándolo. Respira deprisa por la carrera y por sus ojos parecía que...¿sonreía?</p><p>-¿Quién eres y por qué me has atacado? -Preguntó sin tapujos y medio gruñendo el mayor.</p><p>-Te gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad?… -</p><p>Jon alzó las cejas al oír esa voz. Dulce, aguda e...infantil. La sombra era una niña, una niña pequeña además. Por su voz, estatura y complexión tendría unos doce o catorce años, no más.</p><p>-Eres...una niña. -Le dijo él asombrado.</p><p>-¡No soy una niña! -Gritó en respuesta ella. -¡Soy Demon, y como no midas tus palabras te rebanaré el cuello! -Apretó los puños, dando un paso adelante.</p><p>Jon se encogió levemente, aguantándose una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir. Esa niña le recordaba tanto a Damian de joven...cómo le echaba de menos.</p><p>-Vale vale...Demon. -Alzó una ceja, sonriendo al fin. -Mira, yo no he venido aquí a malas, soy amigo del emperador. -Le explicó suavemente, asintiendo.</p><p>-Lo sé. En realidad solo quería probarte. -La chica alzó la cabeza, orgullosa.</p><p>-¿Probar el qué? -</p><p>-...Bueno, Damian me ha hablado mucho de ti. "Mi amigo puede volar, mi amigo puede levantar camiones y autobuses sin despeinarse, mi amigo ve y oye lo imposible"...Quería ver si era cierto ahora que estabas por fin aquí. -Se encogió de hombros, mirándolo de reojo.</p><p>-¿Ah sí?… -El chico sonrió ilusionado, no sabía que Damian hablara de él. -No sabía que Damian te había hablado de mí…y tampoco sabía que alguien le llamara por su nombre por aquí. -Comentó curioso, achicando los ojos y acercándose a ella.</p><p>-No por nada soy su descendiente, ¿no? -Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, como si fuera obvio.</p><p>-¡¿Qué?! -Preguntó en shock él, alzando las cejas.</p><p>Es que...¿es que Damian tenía pareja?...¿Acaso él había...acaso había roto un matrimonio? Tal vez había roto la pareja de Damian y la madre de esta niña...Ay dios, ¿dónde se había metido? Ahora sí que la había cagado. Abrió los ojos como platos entonces. Tal vez...tal vez esa mujer de la entrada, la tal Kala, que tanto miedo le había dado...Tal vez era su mujer. Tal vez era la madre de esta niña. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?…</p><p>-¿E...eres su...hija? -Indagó con miedo Superman, achicando los ojos.</p><p>-Bueno...no de sangre. Pero sí...adoptada. Algo así. -La niña puso los ojos en blanco, desviando la mirada. -Soy la ayudante del emperador Al Ghul. La mano derecha de la cabeza del demonio. Da igual si de sangre o no. Él me eligió, y será por algo. -Sonrió orgullosa.</p><p>-Ah...Ya...ya veo. -Resopló, cerrando los ojos y quitándose un peso de encima.</p><p>Damian con...niños a su cargo. La verdad es que era digno de ver. Ahogó una risa, mirándola de reojo. Si Bruce lo supiera. Si alguno de sus hermanos lo supiera…</p><p>Estarían tan orgullosos de él. Como lo estaba Jon. O tal vez más. Sobre todo Bruce…</p><p>La chica se quitó la capucha, sacudiendo su pelo corto y ligeramente ondulado. Era pelirroja, su pelo era casi igual de rojo que su traje, y sus ojos verdosos claros parecían los de una serpiente. Tenía la tez muy morena, como el caramelo, como casi todo el mundo por esta zona. Le sonrió divertida, con sus dientes blancos brillantes.</p><p>-...¿De qué te ríes? -Preguntó Jon ladeando la cabeza.</p><p>-De nada. Pensaba que serías más alto. Estoy ligeramente decepcionada. -Se encogió de hombros, alzando las manos.</p><p>-Uy, ¡soy muy alto! ¡Soy el segundo más alto en toda la liga!...Después del detective marciano...y cuando Plastic man no se estira demasiado. -Recordó a regañadientes, desviando la mirada. -Además, le saco media cabeza a tu emperador. Y cuando éramos pequeños era incluso más alto que él. A pesar de que soy más joven… -Se rió entre dientes, divertido mientras lo recordaba.</p><p>-¡Retira eso ahora mismo, alien! -Le gritó la chica ofuscada, dándole una patada en la espinilla que Jon ni siquiera sintió. -¡Retíralo he dicho! -Siguió golpeando al chico con toda la rabia de su ser.</p><p>-Vale vale vale...para de pegarme, por favor… -Suspiró y la cogió de la capucha, alzándola hasta que la tuvo cara a cara.</p><p>-¡Suéltame! -Le gritó a la cara, con los ojos afilados y desafiantes.</p><p>-No hasta que te calmes...Vamos a hacer una técnica de relajación, ¿vale? Respiramos hondo, cogemos aire y… -Empezó a decir Jon, cerrando los ojos.</p><p>-¡Que me sueltes! -Espetó la niña más fuerte, haciendo que los oídos del híbrido temblaran levemente.</p><p>Jon desorbitó los ojos y deformó la cara, totalmente horrorizado. Era como si Black Canary le hubiera gritado con todas sus fuerzas. Bueno, tal vez un poquito menos...pero dolía mucho.</p><p>-¡Yo también sé gritar, ¿sabes?! ¡¿Quieres que te grite?! ¡¿Eh eh eh?! -Empezó a gritar también él, peleando como el niño pequeño que seguía siendo internamente.</p><p>Aquel rifirrafe se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en una lucha sin cuartel por ver quién podía alcanzar decibelios más altos. La gente que pasaba por allí los miraban contrariados y confusos, empezaban a andar deprisa y se alejaban lo más rápido que podían de allí. Los dos gritándose a pleno pulmón, con el ceño fruncido y totalmente ofuscados.</p><p>Damian giró el callejón, divisando a la gente que huía de allí, sin saber quién o qué estaba emitiendo esos sonidos. Vio cómo su mejor amigo tenía una rabieta infantil con su descendiente. Resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco y empezó a avanzar hacia ellos. Los gritos de Jon fueron cortados en seco cuando alguien puso una mano en su hombro, apretando con fuerza después. Este frunció el ceño, girando la cabeza para avisar; o casi amenazar, a quien se atreviera a intervenir en su ferviente combate con una niña de doce años.</p><p>-Perdona amigo, estoy ocupado con… -Sus palabras se apagaron cuando vio el rostro serio de Damian mirándolo fijamente. Abrió los ojos como platos y pestañeó varias veces, palideciendo levemente. -Ho...hola… -Emitió una risa pequeña y tímida.</p><p>-Oh, estás muerto, forastero… -Se burló divertida Demon.</p><p>-Estáis muertos los dos, jovencita. -Espetó Damian frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo levemente entre dientes. -Tú estarás una semana sin salir de palacio. Y tú… -Miró a Jon fijamente. -Luego hablamos. -Amenazó con tono sepulcral.</p><p>-¡¿Qué?! -Gritó indignada la chica. -¡No es justo! -</p><p>-La vida no es justa… -Se encogió de hombros. -¿Te importaría soltar a mi protegida de una vez, Superman? -Preguntó molesto.</p><p>-Sí, sí, sí, claro… -Jon salió del trance en el que estaba de golpe, dejando a Demon en el suelo con cuidado. -Perdón, emperador, perdón… -Agachó la cabeza, muerto de miedo y tragando saliva.</p><p>Damian lo observó durante unos segundos, para después poner los ojos en blanco y girarse, empezando a alejarse.</p><p>-Volvamos a casa. Estamos montando un espectáculo innecesario. -Objetó, señalando con la cabeza hacia un lado, donde un pequeño público observaba curioso.</p><p>No era muy común ver al mismísimo emperador parar peleas entre...bueno, alguien tan increíble y raro como Superman y la propia Demon.</p><p>-Pelota… -Le dijo la chica al súper héroe mientras pasaba por al lado de él, andando deprisa para colocarse al lado de su mentor.</p><p>-...¡Oye! -Le respondió Jon, frunciendo el ceño y corriendo para colocarse al otro lado de Damian.</p><p>Los dos se lanzaron miradas asesinas y desafiantes, compitiendo en silencio por la atención y el aprecio del tercero. Este andaba a paso ligero hacia el palacio, con la mirada puesta en frente, sin hacer caso a ninguno de los dos.</p><p>-¿Qué tal la ruta de hoy, Demon? -Preguntó entonces el mayor, con un tono suave y medido.</p><p>-Bien, Damian, he parado dos atracos y he devuelto a unos tres criminales al centro de reconversión. -Dijo sonriente Demon, mirándolo radiante.</p><p>-...¿Centro de reconversión? Creía que...ese módulo de reformatorio no estaba autorizado por la ONU o por...nosotros, la liga. -Objetó Jon, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-Y no lo está. Pero aquí ninguno de ellos tiene ni voz ni voto. Además, tenemos una tasa de recuperación a la vida civil y legítima del setenta y tres por ciento. ¿Sabes qué tasa de recuperación tienen Arkham o Blackgate? -Damian miró de reojo a su amigo mientras hablaba. Este negó con la cabeza despacio. -...Cincuenta y dos. Las dos juntas, no por separado. Por separado es mucho peor. -Sonrió con superioridad. -Si este sistema se hubiera aplicado antes en Gotham...nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos disgustos. Y si lo aplicaran ahora, se ahorrarían muchos más que, seguro, vendrán. -Explicó con cierta parsimonia, suspirando después.</p><p>-Pero tengo entendido se hacen prácticas inmorales, tanto psiquiátricas como físicas… -Jon arrugó la cara.</p><p>-Leyendas. El cuidado y respeto de los internos es una de las máximas de estos centros. Solo les exponemos situaciones, les damos lo que quieren cuando esto es plausible...y ellos ceden. -Se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-...¿Y si no ceden? -Indagó Jon, con miedo a la respuesta, recordando lo sangriento que podía llegar a ser su amigo, a pesar de haber crecido con el mismísimo Batman y su regla de oro de no matar.</p><p>-Oh, Jon...Todos ceden. Todos terminan por ceder. -Sentenció el mayor, mirándolo fijamente y frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>A Jon le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna, y se le pusieron los pelos de punta con esa mirada. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada por simple instinto. ¿Podía confiar en su amigo?...Bueno, no le quedaba otra…</p><p>-Me has mentido, maestro. -Dijo después Demon.</p><p>-¿Y eso por qué? -Cuestionó Damian, mirándola de reojo.</p><p>-Bueno, me dijiste que el súper hombre tenía súper velocidad...y tampoco es que sea muy rápido. Casi no le ha dado tiempo a seguirme. -Se chuleó la niña, sonriendo con superioridad y orgullo.</p><p>A Jon le cambió la cara, frunciendo el ceño y mirándola, inclinando la cabeza.</p><p>-¡Pero serás mentirosa! Si apenas me ha costado cinco segundos alcanzarte… -</p><p>-Eres tú el que miente, Superman. Y mentir está muy mal. -Le regañó ella, señalándolo con el dedo.</p><p>Damian puso los ojos en blanco. Empezaba a sentirse como su padre...y no le gustaba nada.</p><p>-Ponle una prueba, Demon. Rétale a que traiga algo de la otra parte del mundo. Te lo traerá. Un dulce de París, un hot dog de Nueva York. Lo que sea, te lo traerá. -Propuso Damian, buscando el silencio por las dos partes. Llevaba desde que había aparecido Jon con un dolor de cabeza horrible que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.</p><p>-Hm… -La chica achicó los ojos pensativa. -De acuerdo, quiero un pretzel de Alemania. Recién hecho. -Recalcó, sonriendo pilla.</p><p>-...¿Solo eso? -Preguntó Jon, ladeando la cabeza.</p><p>-Solo eso. -Sentenció Damian, mirándolo de reojo.</p><p>-De acuerdo… -Se encogió de hombros, elevando el vuelo y saliendo disparado de allí.</p><p>La onda de aire chocó contra los otros dos, que cerraron los ojos unos momentos. Demon desorbitó los ojos, viendo la estela roja que había dejado el híbrido.</p><p>-Wow… -Dijo impresionada. -...¿Cuándo volverá? ¿Mañana? No puedo esperar tanto. -</p><p>Al mayor se le escapó una carcajada corta y seca. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo y suspiró.</p><p>-No tendrás que esperar tanto, te lo aseguro. Estará aquí… -Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo. -En un minuto y medio...tal vez dos, puede que haya cola. Jon nunca fue muy avispado. Se esperará más tiempo para darle el dinero en mano al tendero o tendera. Por eso tardará más. -</p><p>Demon escuchó a su mentor, sin creérselo todavía.</p><p>Y menos pudo creérselo, cuando, efectivamente, la estela volvió, dejando paso a un Superman que aterrizó a su lado, cayendo al suelo con cuidado. En sus manos, el aperitivo en cuestión, envuelto en una hoja de periódico, desprendía calor por estar recién hecho.</p><p>-Tss...quema, quema… -Jon se mordió el labio, dándole el pretzel a la niña. -Ten. Había un montón de gente… -</p><p>-Te lo dije. -Espetó Damian, mirando a la pequeña de reojo, con una sonrisilla asomando en los labios.</p><p>Demon cogió el pretzel con el escepticismo invadiendo sus ojos. Arrugó la cara y lo olió un poco, apartando la cara y achicando los ojos.</p><p>-...Imposible… -Dijo entre dientes, mirando de reojo al híbrido. Dio un pequeño bocado y alzó las cejas de golpe. Sonrió contenta con el sabor y empezó a comer deprisa.</p><p>Jon se rió levemente, mirándola comer. Luego miró a Damian, que sonreía calmado.</p><p>-...Sigo sin entenderlo, ¿sabes? -</p><p>-¿Sin entender el qué? -Cuestionó Damian, mirándolo unos segundos.</p><p>-Esto...que tengas...una protegida. -Se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo referirse a la pequeña. -Es casi como si ella fuera tu… -</p><p>-No lo digas. -Le cortó en seco el otro, frunciendo el ceño de pronto.</p><p>-...Ella es tu… -Sonrió divertido Jon, mordiéndose el labio.</p><p>-Que no...lo...digas. -Amenazó Damian, mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>-¡Es tu Robin! ¡Ella es Robin y tú eres Batman! -Gritó de pronto Jon, explotando y dando un salto grande para luego levitar deprisa y reírse divertido. -¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú heredarías la capucha quisieras o no! ¡Hasta tienes un Robin a tu lado! ¡Eres Batman tío! ¡Eres Batman y yo soy Superman! ¡Lo conseguimos! -Celebró Jon, golpeando al aire con el puño cerrado.</p><p>Damian resopló, negando con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero...mientras que su amigo se reía y festejaba su triunfo personal, miró a Demon comer feliz. Sonrió levemente también...tal vez, y solo tal vez, Jon tuviera razón.</p>
<hr/><p>-Espero que tu estancia en Khadym esté siendo satisfactoria, Superman. -Le dijo educadamente Ra's, mientras cenaban en la gran mesa de uno de los comedores de palacio.</p><p>El emperador presidía la mesa, mientras que a cada lado suyo estaban su mejor amigo y su pequeña y avispada sucesora. Al lado del súper héroe se encontraba la temida Kala y frente a esta, el ex emperador de todo.</p><p>-Oh, lo está siendo, muchas gracias, Señor. -Inclinó la cabeza levemente, para luego continuar con la cena.</p><p>Para su desgracia, estaban siendo verduras, pero no estaban tan mal como recordaba. Y acompañadas con esa salsa oscura que no sabía de qué era, y ese arroz tan blanco y brillante, estaban muy buenas. De hecho, se parecían a las verduras que había visto en el huerto real.</p><p>-Espero que te guste la cena, tu amigo sigue siendo vegano. -Comentó medio divertido el anciano, mirando de reojo a su nieto, que cenaba en silencio.</p><p>-Lo es, está todo muy bueno, Señor. -Sonrió Jon Kent, mirando al hombre. -He visitado el huerto real, todo parecía de una calidad muy grande. En occidente no hay verduras así. Son mucho más pequeñas y con menos color. -</p><p>-En Occidente se obsesionaron con los aditivos y los transgénicos de una forma enfermiza. Los avisé hace muchos años, intenté impedirlo...pero no hubo manera. -Ra's se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-Te llamaron ecoterrorista, abuelo. Y por una buena razón. -Apuntó el actual emperador, alzando una ceja. -Si no te gustan las verduras puedo decir que te hagan un filete, Jon, no pasa nada… -Dijo con cierta reticencia a su amigo.</p><p>-No, está bien, Damian. Me gusta, de verdad. -Asintió deprisa.</p><p>Se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de Kala, que lo miró desafiante por haber osado a pronunciar el nombre de su Señor. Jon bajó la mirada, arrugando la cara.</p><p>-Pues que sepas que me han castigado por su culpa, abuelo. -Habló entonces Demon, alzando la cabeza de forma altiva. -Creo que es injusto. El único culpable es él. -</p><p>-Bueno, Demon, estoy seguro de que tendría alguna razón plausible para hacerlo… -Sonrió levemente el de mayor edad, acercándose después a la niña. -Además, un pajarito me ha dicho que alguien se ha liado a gritar en mitad de la calle. Sabes que no puedes desviarte de tus misiones. Y tampoco llamar en exceso la atención...y menos con alguien tan llamativo como Superman. -Terminó diciendo, señalando al presente.</p><p>-Igualmente no es justo. -Sentenció Demon, inflando los mofletes y frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-Hay muy pocas cosas juntas en este mundo, pequeña...Ya te darás cuenta de esto. -Se encogió de hombros, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.</p><p>-¿Y cuándo partirás hacia tu ciudad natal, Superman? -Intervino la mujer, mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>Jon abrió la boca para hablar, pero la voz de su amigo llegó antes a sus oídos.</p><p>-Eso está por ver, Kala. Te informaré a lo largo del día de mañana. Superman y yo aún no hemos terminado de zanjar los asuntos pendientes que teníamos. -Objetó Damian, escudriñando a su mano derecha.</p><p>Esta bajó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, para nada conforme con la respuesta.</p><p>-...Sí, mi Señor. -Acató a regañadientes.</p><p>Superman achicó los ojos, mirando de reojo a su amigo.</p><p>-Pero si ya habíamos zanjado lo que… -Intentó decir Jon, confuso. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, recibió una patada rápida y certera por debajo de la mesa por parte del emperador. -¡Ay! -Gritó desorbitando los ojos de pronto, ganándose miradas sorprendidas por parte de los demás. Luego fingió una risa despistada y se rascó la nuca. -Es verdad...Nos falta el otro tema, de la ducha y… -Comentó divertido, pensando en lo que le esperaba esa noche.</p><p>-...¿La ducha? -Demon frunció el ceño, escudriñando al Súper hombre.</p><p>Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar delante de todos los presentes y la corte real que los acompañaban en aquella sala, se le vino el mundo encima. Su cara se coloreó de rojo intenso y un sudor frío empezó a caer por su espalda hacia abajo.</p><p>El emperador, por su parte, se tapó la cara y resopló. Estaba perdiendo los estribos a pasos agigantados. Ra's ahogó una risa divertida, bebiendo de nuevo de su copa, y a Kala le recorrió una furia intensa que intentó controlar. Al parecer, todos habían entendido la insinuación menos la infante de la sala.</p><p>-¿Qué tipo de asunto es ese? -Volvió a preguntar la niña, insistente e impaciente.</p><p>-Hemos pensado en un proyecto de ahorro de agua, Demon. Occidente está mucho más poblado y no tienen nuestro… -Damian hizo una pausa, meditando bien su mentira. -No tienen nuestro sistema de ahorro de energía y de recursos. Superman va a estudiar implantarlo en ciudades específicas como un primer prototipo. Sabes lo interesados que estamos en todo lo que sea el cuidado del planeta. La liga de la justicia también lo está. -Le explicó tranquilo y sonriente el emperador, tragándose con esa sonrisa paciente todas las ganas de matar a su mejor amigo que tenía ahora mismo.</p><p>Demon se le quedó mirando, ante la mirada atónita por la brillante mentira que acababa de soltar el emperador.</p><p>-...Pues vaya panda de inútiles que estáis hechos, sois unos irresponsables. -Le regañó la niña, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Jon.</p><p>-Lo sé, pero...queremos cambiar. -Suspiró apesadumbrado este, agachando la cabeza.</p><p>-Créeme, cambiaréis. -Aseguró tajante el otro, gruñendo entre dientes.</p><p>Ra's sonrió de lado, viendo por el rabillo del ojo el enfado prominente de su nieto. Estaba claro que ahí pasaba algo, y algo grande...pero por nada del mundo se imaginaba que era algo así. Aunque esto explicaría el rechazo tajante de su nieto por cualquier pretendiente o pretendienta que se le presentara, ya fuera rey, emperador o magnate de cualquier país o lugar. Su nieto ya tenía puestos los ojos en alguien...aunque tal vez ni este se diera cuenta de esto.</p><p>-...¿Y cómo era el maestro de pequeño? -Preguntó curiosa Demon, cambiando de tema.</p><p>Jon la miró, sonriendo divertido. Miró de reojo a Damian, que le dirigió una mirada amenazante...la cual claramente ignoró.</p><p>-Era como ahora, justo como ahora. Pero más bajito y...más gruñón. -Jon rió divertido, asintiendo.</p><p>La pequeña lo imitó, mirando a su enfadado maestro. Los sirvientes que había alrededor de la mesa se miraron atónitos, sin dar crédito a las blasfemias que estaban escuchando de su Señor por parte del extranjero con súper poderes.</p><p>-¿Hicisteis muchas cosas malas? Él no me ha contado nunca nada. -Se quejó Demon, torciendo la boca.</p><p>-Oh, sí, un montón. Estuvimos un verano entero de aventuras por el espacio y el tiempo...Otra vez casi iniciamos una guerra intergaláctica sin querer...¡Y otra casi quemamos la mansión Wayne, ¿te acuerdas?! -Preguntó animado Jon, mirándolo.</p><p>-Sí, desternillante, qué duda cabe. -Espetó arrugando la nariz Damian, desviando la mirada.</p><p>-No te imagino de pequeño y haciendo travesuras, Damian… -Confesó la chica, riéndose de nuevo.</p><p>-Más bien las hacía él y yo pagaba las consecuencias de estas, ¿verdad Jon? -Recordó Damian mirando a su amigo.</p><p>-¿Ves? ¡Así, justamente así arrugaba la nariz cuando era pequeño y se enfadaba! -Confesó Jon riéndose, asintiendo.</p><p>Echaba tanto de menos la compañía de su amigo…</p><p>-¡Eso también lo hace conmigo cuando se enfada! -Admitió Demon divertida, señalando a su maestro.</p><p>Damian resopló profundamente, mirando a Kala, que bajaba la cabeza, horrorizada con las faltas de respeto que estaba oyendo. Por su parte, su abuelo simplemente sonreía calmado, mirando la escena cómica.</p>
<hr/><p>Jon miraba de reojo cómo su amigo se cepillaba los dientes frente al espejo del baño. Estaba tumbado en la cama gigante; literalmente, del emperador de casi un tercio del mundo. La habitación era impresionante. Ricamente decorada con filigranas de oro. Una lámpara de araña coronaba el techo, también de oro macizo. La cama tenía una estructura de madera oscura, casi negra, grabada a mano con miles de figuras vegetales y animales. Estaba seguro de que solo la cama costaba unos cuantos millones. Estaba muy bien iluminada, el gran ventanal, de un metro y medio o dos; daba a un balcón amplísimo, el más grande del palacio. Frente a la cama había una cómoda igual de bien decorada que la cama. Todo en un estilo oriental precioso. La tarima de madera negra estaba pulida hasta tal punto en que casi se podía ver reflejado. A la derecha, al lado de la puerta que daba al baño; con una apariencia igual de exquisita que la habitación, había un armario empotrado de tres puertas deslizantes. Una habitación digna de un emperador, qué duda cabía. Jamás pudo concebir una estancia igual. Era una obra de arte, igual que las estancias que salían en aquellos cuadros renacentistas, donde salían príncipes y princesas. Bueno, Damian era un príncipe actual...algo así, ¿no?</p><p>No se lo creía...aquel niño enfadado y gruñón se había convertido en emperador...y seguía estando enfadado y gruñía. Sonrió divertido con esto último, mientras se rascaba el abdomen al descubierto, desnudo de cintura para arriba.</p><p>Damian lo miró de reojo, inquisitivamente. Alzó una ceja molesto y frunció el ceño, gruñendo entre dientes.</p><p>-¿De qué te ríes, Kent? -</p><p>-De nada...Me he acordado de...los viejos tiempos. -Se encogió de hombros el híbrido.</p><p>-¿Otra vez? Vives en el pasado, los viejos tiempos ya pasaron. Hace mucho tiempo. -Espetó el mayor, poniendo los ojos en blanco.</p><p>-Otra vez...¿qué quieres que haga? Los echo de menos. -Jon rió, articulando una sonrisa. Se levantó de la cama y andó hasta situarse al lado de su amigo, observándolo a través del espejo.</p><p>Damian lo imitó, volviendo a alzar una ceja. Ante el silencio del otro, arrugó la nariz y bajó la cabeza para enjuagarse la boca.</p><p>-Qué raro eres, Kent. -Sentenció al final, dejando su cepillo de dientes; hecho a base de madera para el mango y fibras naturales.</p><p>-Habló, el "señor emperador". -Comentó divertido, poniendo las comillas con los dedos.</p><p>-Un respeto, Jon. Podría castigarte por eso. -Lo amenazó, acercando su cara a la de él, fulminándolo con esos ojos verdes que infundían pánico a todo el mundo.</p><p>Esos ojos que te incitaban a bajar la cabeza, arrodillarte y besarle los pies a su portador.</p><p>Pero no a él. No a alguien que había crecido con esos ojos mirándolo continuamente.</p><p>-¿Ah sí?…¿Y cómo piensas castigar al ser más poderoso de este mundo? -Preguntó de vuelta el híbrido, con una sonrisilla pícara y acercando también su cara.</p><p>-Oh, creo que te equivocas, Jon… -Negó despacio con la cabeza, bajando los ojos hasta sus labios, para luego volver a subirlos. -Tú eres el más fuerte...pero aquí, el más poderoso...soy yo. -Dictaminó, sonriendo también al final.</p><p>Jon se mordió el labio, empezando a sonrojarse levemente mientras sentía cómo iba caldeándose cada vez más el ambiente entre ellos dos.</p><p>-...A la cama. Ahora. -</p><p>Fue lo siguiente que dijo el emperador, con voz firme, dictatorial. Sublime. Una sola orden. Eso fue lo que bastó para dirigir sin rechistar al hijo del que una vez fue el más fuerte de todo el universo.</p><p>-Sí… -Contestó Jon.</p><p>-¿Sí qué? -Alzó una ceja Damian, taladrándolo con las pupilas.</p><p>-Sí, Emperador… -</p><p>Jon sonrió más, entre excitado y nervioso, dio media vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la cama, seguido de cerca por su nuevo Amo y Señor absoluto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas de Autora: ¡Hey! En mi afán por traer contenido en esta cuarentena, hoy traigo un JonDami. Decir que es una de las parejas que más me gusta. Le tengo mucho cariño a estos dos desde que me leí Super Sons. Espero que DC saque más series sobre ellos, claramente con Jorge Jiménez en cuanto al dibujo. He intentado meter esta pareja con calzador en mi fic principal, pero sentía que se merecían algo más...algo más adulto.</p><p>Este fic nació a partir de Batman Annual #2. Si no os lo habéis leído, os lo recomiendo enormemente. En ese cómic, como dejo entrever en este fic, Selina y Bruce se casan. Después de unos años, Bruce empieza a sufrir de Alzheimer y Selina y la batfamilia tienen que lidiar con ello. En ningún momento en el cómic se menciona nada de los robin específicamente. Así que, me pregunté, cómo sería el futuro de Damian y Jon? ¿Damian elegiría el destino de su padre o el de su madre y abuelo? Claramente, el pobre Jon se imaginaba con todas sus fuerzas proteger la Tierra junto a Damian, como su padre y Batman hacían. Pero, ¿y si la cosa no fuera así? Y si el mundo tuviera otros planes?</p><p>Otro aspecto que quería resaltar era la desconexión de Jon frente al resto de la liga. Por lo que se intuye en el fic, cosa que quería dejar claro, es que Jon casi no tiene relación con la liga de la justicia. Diana, J'onn y los demás integrantes veteranos son demasiado mayores e imponen demasiado respeto como para tener una relación más allá de lo profesional con ellos. Y respecto a los integrantes nuevos, como es el caso de Tim, Jon no tiene el vínculo especial que lo unía a Damian. Con él ha vivido múltiples aventuras desde que eran pequeños, pero a Tim apenas lo conoce. Además de que Tim es el más pausado y correcto de toda la bat familia.</p><p>En cuanto al oc que son Demon y Kala en este fic. Me pregunté cómo sería el Damian del futuro. ¿De qué gente se rodearía? ¿Cómo sería esa gente? Si bien en esta línea temporal, Damian obtiene el manto de Batman...eso no significa que no siga su estela. Quería hacer un paralelismo, como bien apunta Jon. Kala es la mano derecha de Damian; al igual que Alfred lo era para Bruce. Demon, por su parte, es la joven perdida a la que Damian ayuda; su primer "robin" por así decirlo. El caso de Damian era excepcional. Es decir, como su padre, da la vida por su gente, es un soltero de oro, pero en este caso, todo el mundo sabe que el héroe es el soltero de oro; aspecto que en Bruce y Batman estaba separado. Soy consciente de que he hecho a Ra's algo blando en este fic, pero creí que cuando Damian lo alejara del poder y de la fuente de lázaro, recuperaría la cordura. Además de que la relación abuelo-nieto se reforzaría enormemente.</p><p>Respecto al final, fue improvisado. Fue ocurriendo así sin más. Si bien es cierto que durante todo el fic sostengo el apelativo "emperador", era por el tema de la cabeza del demonio. El diálogo fue subiendo de tono hasta que llegó hasta donde llegó. Estoy muy contenta con el final. Hace un tiempo me pidieron "algo más de BDSM". Me gusta mucho ese campo, y lo más seguro es que lo meta junto con esta pareja, con la que también me lo he pasado bien escribiendo. Por el momento, este fic se quedará en one-shot, pero seguramente continúe subiendo algo más sobre ellos en todo este mundo del BDSM, que apenas se empieza a ver en las últimas líneas del fic.</p><p>Espero que este fic ayude a que la cuarentena y el confinamiento se os haga más ameno. ¡Nos leemos!</p><p>PZ.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>